Bad Reputations
by LiquidLuck007
Summary: REDONE-James Sirius Potter was finally ready to start his first year at Hogwarts. Follow him as he does things his Family wouldn't approve of to him doing things they're proud of. All his years at Hogwarts, James is placed in situations and places that he never thought to think about before. But there's nothing harder than trying to prove your Family wrong. Romance/Drama/Adventure
1. My Spot in Hogwarts

**AN: Hi! This story was on here before. I'm redoing it because I made some mistakes. I hope you like it. :) **

I have exactly two more hours and counting, until I can enter Diagon Alley. It's one of those moments were you have this feeling in your stomach and it's doing little jumps. I'm the oldest Potter child. The coolest, the hottest. I think you understand. I have two younger siblings. Lily's the youngest, the little spitfire. Albus is the middle child, the one that begs for attention. Me and Lily get along the most out of us three. The reason this year is so exciting is because I finally have a spot in Hogwarts.

My cousins Fred and Dominique are also starting their first year. And I'm pretty sure Dad's friend Dean Thomas's son Daniel is starting too. I've only met him a handful of times and there's nothing bad to say about him. The fact is he won't really talk. Daniel has darker skin then me but lighter than his dad's and his hair is a dark brown, he usually wears a huge light blue jacket that reaches his knees.

I should stop thinking or I won't be able to sit still. And maybe before Albus starts screeching at me to get up. Why Mum sends him in here to wake me up I'd never know. Albus likes to play the sweet, innocent, loving son with Mum and Dad. He gets up as soon as they get up and helps with everything. Lily gets up two hours before everyone else at 6:00, she's done that sense she could talk. She usually reads or sits by the bay window at the back of the house that faces the scenery. She's not as hyper as some 9 year olds I've had the pleasure of meeting. But you should watch your back around her... To protect your own life.

I opened my eyes and stared at my dull white ceiling. At least my ceiling was smooth unlike others I've seen were it's covered in countless little bumps. And here comes the depressing thoughts. I hope Mums making Banana Pancakes and orange juice if she is I'll kiss the floor she walks on. I slid from under my dark blue blanket and stretched my arms as long as they would go. When I reached the hallway I walked past Lily's room and saw her crying with a pillow in her lap.

I pushed her door open the rest of the way and sat on her bed. She didn't look up but kept her head down in her hands.

"What's wrong Lil?"

She sniffled and looked up, her face was red and her eyes were puffy from the amount of crying. She shook her head and leaned it on my shoulder. Lily's never been one to cry when people are around.

"I-I don't want you to leave m-m-me alone..." She tearfully said. " You've a-always been nice to me w-when Albus was being m-mean to me and said I was to y-young to understand anything."

"Lily, every single school break I'll be here." I promised. "Just calm down you'll get yourself too worked up and feel sick." Albus was always picking on Lily and I always made him stop. He could get really mean and say things he hopefully didn't mean. Yeah, hopefully.

"Your r-right I'm just going to miss you." She breathed. Lily pulled her head back and smiled halfheartedly at me, her cheeks were tinged with pink which meant she was embarrassed.

"I'll miss you too, and do not be embarrassed." I squeezed her and sat up to leave.

"So - What kind of animal are you going to get?" Lily inquired. Back to the good old Lil', caring way too much about animals for her own safety.

Lily and I walked into the kitchen and found Dad sitting at the table with papers that where different colors, Mum was busy making breakfast with little flicks of her wand, and Albus… Asking if there was anything he could do for them. Theirs only so much butt kissing one can do before your lips stay puckered permanently. I walked over to the stove and saw that it was blueberry pancakes; Albus's favorite.

"No banana pancakes for me…" I murmured.

"What?" Mum inquired. Thank Merlin she didn't hear what I just said, she wouldn't of taken that well.

"Nothing, they look good Mum."

"Oh, well thank you sweetie." She smiled and handed me a sample. I hid my disgust by smiling brightly and turned around to see Albus's grinning at me. I went to yell at him but forgot I had the piece of pancake hanging off my utensil and it wobbled before I stuck it in my mouth quickly. Lily walked by Albus and smacked his arm on her way to the table.

I sat at the table next to Lily with Albus sitting across from me. Dad put his Quill down and smiled over at us then ruffled Lily's hair before walking over to Mum and sneaking a piece of pancake.

"Hey, stop that Mr. Potter." Mom exclaimed with a smile.

"Of course, sorry my dear."

I couched into my hand smirking. Dad turned around and glared at me while Mum smiled and shook with laughter. After all the plates were set down we began to eat the horrid stuff, well Lily and I think it's horrid.

We heard fluttering and saw The Hogwarts owl brining my letter in its beak through the window. This is it, no turning back now. I jumped up and grabbed my letter then tore off a piece of pancake to feed the Owl. Everyone was looking at me now with different expressions; Dad looked proud, Mom looked nervous and excited, Albus had a look of Envy that made me smirk, and Lily was smiling at me.

I turned the letter around and saw the famous Hogwarts Seal with the Lion, Snake, Badger, and Eagle. I tore it open slowly and unfolded the first piece of paper. It read:

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmistress: MINERVA MCGONAGALL**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Witch,**_

_**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Witches)**_

_**Dear James Potter,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely, Dempsey Garland; Deputy Headmaster**_

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) or Two pairs of Black winter boots (Silver buckles)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags or initials.**_

_**COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:**_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Parvati Patil  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Rolf Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble**_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT**__**  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope silver or brass  
1 set brass, silver, or gold scales**_

_**Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.**_

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**_

I can't believe I actually just read a Hogwarts letter! It sucks I won't be able to play Quidditch this year; I'm very handy on a broom. I could see Albus trying to lean back to see my letter so I folded them back up and slipped them in the envelope.

"Awesome…" I breathed. Dad chuckled and patted me on the back while Mum got teary eyed and hugged me.

"My first Baby's all grown up." Mum sighed sadly.

"Mum… Its fine you shouldn't worry about that." I said standing up to put my plate in the sink. I was trying to get to my room so I could show my excitement and bounce around without feeling like a girl in front of everyone. Lily was smiling and gave me thumbs up before smacking Albus across the head when he whined about it not being fair.

"Ow! Lily!" He howled being overdramatic.

"Whoops…" Lily mumbled rolling her eyes.

Dad stopped walking suddenly and called over his shoulder." Don't forget Ron and Hermione are coming over to do shopping with us."

I eventually got out of Mums grasp and headed up to my room where Dad was sitting with something in his hands.

"Hey, what's up Dad?"

"Hey, how do you feel being the first Potter of this Generation attending Hogwarts?

"Its…Cool." I didn't know how describe it actually. I never actually gave it much thought that I was the first child of Harry Potter; The Chosen One, The boy who Lived, Saint Potter. I hope people at Hogwarts won't base me on my Dad.

Dad chuckled while unwrapping something that looked like a cloak of some sort and in it was a blank piece of parchment.

"I want you to have these James."

"Um, I'll probably need more than one piece of parchment for the year and that cloak looks more like a blanket..." I was trying to be polite and not show how confused I really was.

Dad full on laughed for 20 minutes clutching his sides. I was shocked; what was so funny about what I just said?

"Dad…Are you ok?"

"James, this Cloak is an invisibility cloak that my Dad used at Hogwarts which was passed to me and now I'm giving it to you." He announced handing me the cloak. It felt like water was running through my fingers; it was so thin, soft and smooth. It glided over your skin and it felt really strange. When I touched it I could feel prickles on my neck like I had sensed something about it.

"Well put it on!" Dad laughed.

I slipped it over my shoulders and closed it. When I looked down I almost fainted; there was nothing to even look at but the cream color of my floor. It was so different actually seeing magic like this. Even though we were raised by magic (and muggle) ways it was never us doing the magic. And to think I'm finally going somewhere were I can do magic is a little overwhelming.

I slipped it off and folded it gently on my bed. I looked at Dad who looked Happier then he's ever looked. I stepped forward and hugged him; a manly hug of course.

"Ok James, this is something else I wanted to give you." He explained holding up the parchment." This was made by your Grandfather and his 3 other friends; Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and…Peter Pettigrew."

I knew all of them of course because 1) my middle name was Sirius, 2) he was Dad's godfather, 3) I think he had been framed for Grandpa and Grandmum's death, 4) Remus Lupin was Teddy's Dad, 5) He also teaches DADA in Dads 3rd year, and 5) Pettigrew was a slimy freak who sold out Grandpa and Grandmum to Voldemort.

"What is it Dad?"

Dad handed it me and waited for me to inspect the strange piece of parchment because now I could see it opened up with a lot of flaps.

"Hold it in front of me James." He asked pulling out his wand; I held it in front of me facing him.

"Ok. I'm Ready Dad."

"To view the map, one must tap it with one's wand and recite, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The content of the map will reveal itself." Dad said.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Dad recited smiling with excitement in his eyes. When I looked at the Parchment I was astonished. It had a little drawn castle on the front and words appeared:

_"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

_Are proud to present_

_THE MARAUDER'S MAP"_

"Whoa! Aren't the Marauder's Grandpa and his friends?" I was beyond excited. I remember in a story Dad told me about; it had the Map in it and it was used to see everywhere in the castle except a couple rooms.

"Yes, and to make it blank again say "Mischief managed." He said. "If someone tries to view the map without reciting the proper incantation, the map merely insults them and tells them to mind their own business, which is hilarious."

I smiled and nodded.

"I want you to take care of these Items James and don't use them to get into trouble…If you can help it, I trust you with them."

I hugged him and put them on my bed. I think it would probably be best if I don't mention this to Albus and I'll explain to Lily another time.

Dad ruffled my hair and walked out my door entrance."We only have 30 minutes before leaving so I would hurry up and get dressed." And with that he walked out the door.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out the first things I found; which were a pair of denim jeans, a white plain T-shirt, and my shoes. I ran to the connecting bathroom I shared with Albus and changed then brushed my hair a little. Albus walked in the Bathroom wearing a white and blue stripped polo, a pair of white trousers, and tan suede shoes. Who's he trying to impress? Apparently all the girls he thought liked him, which I seriously doubt they do.

"Hello James."

"Albus…"

"Happy you're going to Hogwarts?" He belched.

"Of course I'm Happy! To bad you have to wait another year. And why wouldn't I be happy?" Merlin's Pants he's confusing me.

"Oh, don't worry no reason. I just thought maybe you were a squib…" He said grinning.

"Hey! I had accidental magic you prick!" I hissed.

He just grinned and walked back into his room. I was seething by the time I made it down stairs to see if everyone was ready. How dare that Twat say that? Lily smiled and came over to hug me. She could tell Albus said something just by looking at my face. She was wearing a mint green tank top that had small little flowing pieces of fabric dangling off it, and a little black skirt that had laced fabric that looked to short for my liking, mint green bow knot embellished slip ons, a Hollister valley jean jacket, and her hair (Which was a very bright red color, like an apple; no exaggerating.)Was put in a French braid; a black ribbon tied at the end.

"Lily isn't that skirt a bit too short?" Both Dad and I asked at the same time.

"No!" She exclaimed moving to stand on Mum's other side. Mum gave us a pointed look and shook her head.

"What?" I grumbled.

The fire place lit up and Uncle Ron and Aunt Mione walked out holding Hugo and Rose's hands. I looked over and saw Hugo jump over to Lily and they started laughing and joking about things.

"Hey Potters! Long time no see!" Uncle Ron joked. Aunt Mione just rolled her eyes and went to hug Mum and Dad. "Wasn't it 3 days ago? Time flies by so fast..." He laughed and looked at Rose out of the corner of his eye. Rose walked over to Albus and smiled. Rose and Albus always got along. I don't see how Rose could put up with him.

Aunt Mione walked over and put her arm around my shoulder.

"Now, is everybody ready?" Dad yelled. Everyone gave there murmured answers and moved closer to the fire place. I forgot we were flooing to Diagon Alley; I've always been uncomfortable doing it.

"Ginny and I can take Lily and Rose while Ronald and Harry take the boys." Aunt Mione suggested.

"I'm down with that." Uncle Ron said going over to Dad, Hugo and Albus.

"See ya on the other side." I whispered to Lily and Moved over to the Boys.

The girls went first grabbing each others hands and yelling "Diagon Alley!" Hugo and Albus went second with Uncle Ron yelling also. Me and Dad walked over to the Floo powder and took handfuls.

"I'll go first." I grumbled. I stood in the green flames that feel like slips of cloth rubbing against your legs. I threw the powder down and yelled "Diagon Alley."

It felt like I was being sucked into a drain that didn't expand. I heard whooshing and sucking noises coming from all around me. It was hard to see all the fire places with all the soot in my eyes; thank Merlin I don't wear glasses like Dad or Albus. I saw the one and jumped for it and when I landed I of course landed on my arse. I groaned and sat up to see that everyone was now here and smiling amused down at me.

"Ok, so where to now?" I said standing up.

"How about Hermione and I take Rose and of course Lily to look around and Harry and Ron can take James shopping and Hugo and Albus can also tag along with them." Mum said with a thoughtful look.

"Sure." Dad said kissing Mum goodbye wile Aunt Mione told Uncle Ron to behave and don't' glare at anyone you don't like. It was something that was very funny to watch. I saw Rose also had an amused smile on her face as well.

"Alright, Alright women." Uncle Ron groaned holding his hands up in mock surrender. And we walked our separate ways to the stores we needed to look in.

**AN: What do you think? The first chapter that was REDONE. I didn't change the plot of this chapter, basiclly. My SPELLING is probably horrid. Dominique is the same AGE as James instead of Rose. They just went shopping with them because of the parents being best friends factor. I'm not sure how I'm going to do Rose's attitude. Probably like Albus because she's my least favorite character. Sorry.**

**Check out my new story: Violet Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone. And the POLL on my PROFILE.**


	2. Diagon Alley

**Chapter Two**

**Diagon Alley**

We made it to the center of Diagon Alley just in time for the rush hour for school supplies, isn't that wonderful? Note the sarcasm. Uncle Ron and Dad looked like they had no idea what to do. Hadn't they been here more than Albus Dumbledore could count?

"Hey Dad, Me and Hugo are going to go to Gambol and Japes." Albus said pulling Hugo through the crowd. Dad nodded watching them leave while Uncle Ron stared behind me.

"Why hello there, Potter." A rough masculine voice said from my right ear. I turned around to see a man who looked to be the same age as my Dad but had a look (Just like my Dad) that spoke 100x his age in his slate grey eyes. His hair was porcelain blonde and slicked to the back of his neck. His arm was around a women that looked to be in her early 30's. She looked prim and proper like her husband (I'm assuming) with her chestnut colored hair that was bunched in a Puffy thing with the rest down her shoulders. Her blue eyes though, held a kindness I don't think my Dad or Uncle Ron saw; they were too busy glaring.

"Malf - Draco." Dad said trying to ease his glare back a fold. Uncle Ron wasn't trying.  
"Do you need something?" Uncle Ron said to his..Uhm..Shoulder.

"No of course not, I just came over to congratulated you both on sending your kids to Hogwarts." The guy named Draco said smirking." Scorpius, my son, will be joining you in a year."

"Oh well, My son Albus will be there next year. I'll tell him to say hello to Scorpius." Dad said nudging Uncle Ron.  
"My other child doesn't start for another 2 years unlike his Sister who's starting in a year." Uncle Ron grumbled.

"Oh how marvelous! I'm sure our children will be great friends." The women said smiling kindly but had a guarded look. Draco raised his eye brow at his wife, but his face softened and you could see a small smile tug at the corner of his lips.

"Hhhm. I'm sure. Potter, Weasley, I would like you to meet my charming Wife; Astoria." Draco said  
"Pleasure." Astoria said smiling faintly. Dad and Uncle Ron shook her hands and nodded.

"We better get going." Draco said guiding his wife to the right." Its been - nice."

After Draco and Astoria left Uncle Ron and Dad fell silent. I remember from the stories that Draco Malfoy was someone they didn't get along with in school. His Grandfather was also a Death Eater in Voldy's inner circle. But he didn't look evil just then, and his wife looks as nice as Mum. I wish his son was in my year... It would be nice to have  
a friend that your family didn't know everything about. But, being the Weasley's they probably now all about him.

When Albus and Hugo came back I filled them in on what had just happened. They were surprised and disappointed that they weren't there to see it.

"Really? Man!"Albus grumbled complaining. Hugo just shrugged and went to talk to his Dad.  
"Don't be a baby Albus." I sighed. Albus glared at me and then went to complain to Dad.

We walked around for a while and then decided that it was time to get school supplies.

"Ok. Lets see that letter James."

I pulled it out and unfolded it. I read the supplies list:

Supplies:

UNIFORM

**_First-year students will require:_**  
**_sets of plain work robes (black)_**  
**_pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_**  
**_winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) and Two pairs of Black winter boots (Silver buckles)_**  
**_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags or initials._**

COURSE BOOKS

**_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_**

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

**_by Miranda Goshawk_**  
**_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_**  
**_Magical Theory by Parvati Patil_**  
**_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_**  
**_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_**  
**_by Phyllida Spore_**  
**_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_**  
**_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_**  
**_by Rolf Scamander_**  
**_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_**  
**_by Quentin Trimble_**

OTHER EQUIPMENT

**_1 wand_**  
**_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_**  
**_1 set glass or crystal phials_**  
**_1 telescope silver or brass_**  
**_1 set brass, silver, or gold scales_**

**Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

I folded it back up and stuck it in my pocket. Dad decided that we should get my Uniform first from Madam Malkin's. I was the last one in the store and heard the little door ding. The store had a turquoise blue wall border design and the floor was scattered with many trunks, racks and boxes filled with all occasioned dress robes that it was hard to make out the faded white floor. All you could see was the dark purple and green rugs. Madam Malkin was a thin tall woman who Dad said was around 100 years old. She looked to me about 50 or 60 years of age. She wore a dark yellow and silver dress robe that touched the floor and ruffled out, her hair was pure white and pin strait touching her lower back.

"First year our we?" She said measuring me. I nodded while everyone else waited by the door." All right, that'll do ducky." She went looking for a dress robe and came back with 5 pairs of plain black robes, hard looking green tinged gloves, a winter cloak and boots for winter also that had no house banners on them yet. We paid and walked  
out of the little shop and down the Alley.

"Whats next Kid?" Uncle Ron asked looking around.  
"Um..My course books."

* * *

It took a while but we managed to get everything but my wand. With only minimal complaining from Albus and Hugo. Dad said that it added more effect getting your wand last, Uncle Ron had just rolled his eyes. We walked into Ollivander's and waited by the long narrow dark green counter. The walls were a Dark musty green with little tiny cobwebs in the corners. It looked like one of those old muggle movie's Aunt Mione showed us. There was only one small light on the ceiling that didn't give much light.

"I wondered when I would meet your children." A hoarse croaking voice said from behind a shelf that was filled with thin rickety boxes that look to topple over if you breathed on them.

An old haggard looking man unveiled himself and sluggishly limped over to the counter. I was assuming he was Mr. Ollivander because Dad didn't look alarmed, only uncomfortable.

"Yes, James here is my first child that's off to Hogwarts."  
"I see.."

Mr. Ollivander smiled slightly over at me and came over with a small little tape measure that was swirling in the air. It felt like he measured every single part of me before he had thought fit that I was done.

"Hhmm.. Lets try this one. Munder wood, Unicorn hair, 12in, slightly yielding, " He came over with a Mud colored wand that curved slightly at the middle. I hesitated my hand in mid-air not sure if I wanted to wave it around. I felt Dad's hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok James."

When I swished it around, it busted the light above us and made me jump. I quickly sat it down on the counter and backed away from the scary stick. Mr. Ollivander got a look of excitement, glee, and determination pass through his eyes as he went in search for another wand. Once again he came back with another; however this one was black with grooves in the side of it.

"Ebony wood, Rabbit Hair, 13in, yielding."

I swished it, to have of one of the shelfs fly across the room and slam into a window.

"No, No, No.." He said taking it back and walking once again behind the shelf.

After 5 other wands, I was about to give up and say that I would never make it to Hogwarts. Then he came back in with a light tan wand that had swirled patterns on the base.

"Oak wood, Dragon heart string, 12in, slightly yielding."

I grasped the Wand in my hand and felt a warmth spread through my body. I swished it and a bright shimmer of green, gold, and blue swarmed the area.

"Oh yes! This is the one Mr. Potter. I can say that you will be doing great things like your Dad, not against Voldemort,  
but against life." Ollivander declared taking the wand and putting it in a light grey box."That will be 8 Galleons."

After paying we walked out of Ollivanders we went over and leaned against the bricks walls.

"That was so cool! I can't wait until Lily and I get our wands." Hugo said.  
"I get mine before you." Albus added looking smug. What I would do to wipe that look right off his face. Hugo nodded rolling his eyes and smiling over at me. What I like about Hugo is that he included that both him and Lily will be getting there Wands, not just him.

"Come on kids, let's go meet your Mothers before they send the Auror department." Uncle Ron grumbled heading for_ 'The Sun Seed'_ a diner/bar that Uncle Neville and Aunt Hannah own. They also work and live above there too. Aunt Hannah is an amazing cook, almost as good as Grandmum Molly. She has tight blonde ringlets and light brown eyes that always show kindness to everyone except Uncle Percy. She doesn't like him very much.

We walked across Diagon Alley to the little cove where_ 'The Sun Seed'_ is and walked in. Looking around you get a Warmish home feeling like when at The Burrow. The chairs and booths are a light tan cloth with medium-sized brown oak tables. The Bar where you order everything is up at the back wall with glass bottles and cups lining the wall like a  
mirror. The floors are dark brown with lots of forest green mats. There are many lights above you, and windows that each table is occupied with, that make it very bright.

"Harry! Ron! Where have you been? It didn't take us that long at all to get supplies. You doddled didn't you?" Aunt Mione acussed with a I-know-it-was-your-fault look at Uncle Ron. Dad just smirked and walked over to Mum to tell her why we "Doddled".

"Cool it, women. We met up with an old..uh..friend, or enemy whatever way you want to put it."  
"Ronald..." Aunt Mione sighed.

"James! What does your wand look like?" Lily interrupted. She was now standing by me and looking at me with extreme excitement.

"Oh. Here." I said handing it to here to see. She took it shyly and twirled it around with her pinky. A huge smile spread across her face and her eyes danced with excitement.

"I can't wait until me and Hugo can finally go!" She said handing my wand back to me.

"Can't wait either Lil. We can make a sign that say's "James & Lil's"."

"Why does your name have to be first? Why can't it be "Lily & Jamsie"?

"Because! I'm by far the coolest Potter kid to ever live."

"Hey!" Albus yelled from over by Mum. I shrugged my shoulders and like the kid I am poked my tongue out at him.

Lily started laughing, she was looking back and forth at us with a smile.

"Not gonna happen Lil..." I sighed. Me and Albus will never get along.

**AN: Another chapter REDONE. It wasn't much but I hope I made it a little better to read. More easy on the eyes ;) Even though I'm redoing the story, my SPELLING is just as horrible. I don't have a BETA. All my mistakes are my own.**

**Check out my other stories! Also vote on my POLL(S) if you read my Violet Potter story. Thank you! 3**


End file.
